Currently, testing of liquid contents, are typically consigned to professional testing authorities for performing testing using expensive microscope equipment with high magnification ratios. Since an individual does not have microscope equipment, the testing activity cannot be performed by the individual.
However, in some testing categories nowadays testing is required to be performed on a regular basis; therefore the need for frequent testing poses an excessive burden in terms of time and expense. For example, the category of long term testing includes semen testing for patients with infertility issues. The semen testing is mainly directed to performing observations on the number of sperms, their motility and morphology.
The semen testing method involves resting semen of a male subject at a room temperature for a period of time, and taking a drop of the sample and instilling the sample to a slide, and observing the sample under a microscope. The observations not only include performing high magnification observation of individual sperm to identify the external appearance of individual sperm, but also include performing observations of overall sperms in a large quantity, their motility, morphology and the quantity per unit area. However, an individual cannot perform the semen testing by himself because the industry have not yet developed a technology that allows an individual to perform testing through a simple aiding device.